Dark Kingdom
by Ourano Nox
Summary: What if Sora was never released form his sleeping pod but Roxas was able to find him? What if everyone forgot about that Sora even existed and went on the adventure without him? This is Sora's slow descent into getting revenge and going insane. R&R!
1. Prolouge

S.u.p.e.r.O.u.p.a: Welcome to my second story! I'm still studying for mid terms unfortunately but I managed to finish studying! Yay! But I'll be working on this story hopefully along with my other one. I didn't forget about it. But enough rambling from me...hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Prolouge**

Sora watched from the small white pod that he was in for as long as he could remember.

He had lost track of time of how long he had been drifting…floating off into the darkness.

Sea blue eyes were lank and cold as he watched his friends on Destiny Islands laughing and joking around without him.

The glass of the pod showed him everything from the start.

No…that wasn't right.

They weren't his friends anymore.

Wakka, Tidus, King Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Kairi and Riku.

They used to be near and dear to him.

It made him angry to know they left him alone for the darkness to swallow him.

The only friend he had was Roxas but even he was slowly fading from him.

"Why….they all betrayed me. Every single last one of them. I hate them." the keyblade bearer spat, his hatred deepening as he watched.

A sneer of jealously and anger went across his face as he saw that scene.

Riku and Kairi were sharing the Papou Fruit and kissing.

That was supposed to be his kiss ,his heroic kiss.

He was supposed to have Kairi…not Riku.

"Sora! Listen to me! Your going mad! They're still your friends…"the voice of Roxas said, trying to calm Sora.

Sora was going insane it looked like it and his anger was only pushing him towards the maddened state.

"Shutup Roxas. When I get out of here…I'll kill every single last one of them..ending with Riku and Kairi. And I'll kill you if you get in my way." he said, a smile of pure vengeance going across his face.

Roxas wouldn't give up.

He couldn't give up.

"Sora! Think this throu-"He was cut off as he found the darkness that had seeped into Sora's mind, choking him, constricting him from talking,binding him.

It was all Sora doing.

Sora only then smiled to himself, resting in his own beginning desent into insanity.

"Soon enough…I'll be free…"

* * *

S.up.e.r.O.u.p.a: Well that's the prologue to this story! Watch out for the next chapter when Sora get released from his prison.


	2. Escape

S.u.p.e.r.O.u.p.a: I hope that the prologue intrigued everyone. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Escape**

Roxas struggled against the darkness that kept his hands and feet bound.

This darkness was like the one in his mind but it had a malicious intent to it.

How was he supposed to help his Somebody if he locked him away?

It had been one year of sleep and loneliness.

He of all people knew that Sora hated to be alone since he was always surrounded by his friends.

During that year alone with Sora, Roxas could barley sleep since he was the only company that his Somebody had.

That's why he couldn't fight the darkness that was his cage.

He was weak, plain and simple.

The tendrils tightened around his mouth and neck, making him cough from lack of air.

The struggling got more intense as his body squirmed.

The darkness started to get aggressive as the simple tendrils started to grow needlelike spikes.

They threw themselves around his body, taking a piercing cry of pure pain from him.

Blood pooled around him and soaked his clothes until he stopped screaming and went lax.

Sora was serious on killing him if he interfered on his plans of revenge.

There was nothing more he could do unless he planned.

* * *

Sora raised a hand to the glass of the pod, disrupting the screen that showed the life of his friends.

The glove covered hand pressed the fingertips to the glass before pulling away.

Naturally, the glass was cold and damp.

The only thing he had to do to break out of this infernal prison was to find a weak spot.

A few hits from his fists should break the glass and give him freedom.

Raising the gloved hand once more, Sora smirked as he ran his fingertips along the glass, top to bottom.

This happened for a few minutes before the hand stopped on a spot on the bottom of the glass.

"This is it…I'll be free…and be able to exact my revenge…."Sora said with a giggle that turned into full blown out insane laughter.

The fist punched at the weak spot in the glass continuously until it cracked.

The keyblade bearer's punches soon started to get more force as the need to be free grew.

After one last punch, the glass shattered and fell to the floor.

Mist poured out of the bottom of the pod as Sora jumped out.

Landing on his feet, the keyblade bearer looked around the empty white room that only held his pod that he had been stuck in for one year.

Droplets of crimson blood fell to the floor from Sora's fists that got glass stuck in them from the punching.

He used his teeth to pull off the gloves, ignoring of the glass as he flexed his hands.

He gently used his hands to pull the glass from the knuckles as he smiled.

Fresh air…he couldn't even remember the last time he had it.

It felt so good from the stale air from the pod.

Sora brought his hands up to his mouth, his pink tongue lapping at the blood that was pouring off the small wounds.

While looking at himself, he noticed that his hair had gotten longer and need to be cut and his clothes were way too small for his body.

"I grew a few inches but I'm still shorter than that bastard of a friend of mine…."Sora muttered to himself before shattering the image with his boot.

He was still comparing himself to Riku who had betrayed him from the very beginning.

It made Sora growl and the hatred for Riku grow.

First thing before he went to exact his revenge, get new clothes to look good when killing his friends.

That wouldn't be too hard he guessed.

Maybe he could go to Merlin and get a new outfit.

But, Merlin was not someone he could kill.

The old wizard was powerful and could kill his ass in the minute.

He had to remember how he used to act so he would be suspicious of his behavior.

Hell, while at it, he could get some new skills and get stronger.

If he did attack his friends, they could beat him with their strength alone since it was one against a whole group.

"This will be very enjoyable…I'll lay low and get what I need from my 'friends' and then kill them off." Sora chuckled darkly as he ran out the room exit.

* * *

S.u.p.e.r.O.u.p.a: Sora is really serious and truly a mad planner. In the next chapter, see Sora look for Merlin and bump into the few people that he didn't even expect to bump into.


	3. First Meeting

S.u.p.e.r.O.u.p.a: Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I do own Vatari!

**First Meeting**

Sora was surprised he could still use the keyblade after all this time. He thought he would have gotten rusty on his fighting skills over that whole year. But, he still would have to practice a bit but it was big deal. Getting stronger meant that he had to train more anyway. Now since that thought was out the way, he could think of more important things.

One of the things on the top of his list next to getting revenge was getting new clothes. But, to do that he needed transportation. By transportation, he needed a Gummi Ship and by the looks of it there was none on this world. Sora walked on the damp grass with the Kingdom Key over his shoulder as he sighed. The blood was still flowing freely from his hand as he walked.

The cut were deep and he would probably have to wrap it up. He would use a Cure but it was foggy in his mind. "Where the hell am I going to find a Gummi Ship on this disgusting planet?" Sora growled to himself before sighing. He was getting impatient. Hearing the sound of engines roaring, the keyblade wielder smirked and looked up.

'I think my ride just arrived.' Sora thought before chuckling as he watched the red Gummi Ship land. The Gummi Ship engines turned off and dispersed smoke from the rockets. The hatch opened and a boy about Sora's age with black hair, green eyes, and pale skin walked out. He was dressed in a loose grey shirt that was two sizes too big and slipping off his left shoulder and leather pants and boots. The boy had a quiver of arrows and a bow on his hips.

Green eyes with dark black circles glanced around before the boy yawned. Sora stopped in his tracks and examined the boy who stepped out the Gummi Ship. He was handsome but in a mysterious way. He was glad it was not someone he knew so he did not act the way he was. Walking over,Sora put on a smirk that could tell that he was slightly insane.

Even if slightly was an understatement. "Hey. You. With the Gummi Ship." he said, getting his attention. The boy turned to him and cocked his head to the side. "Oui. May I help you?" he said in a soft velvety voice. Without any sanity. Sora had no morals and only smirked more.

He had the urge to make the other boy cry to hear more of that voice. "Mind taking a traveler to his destination in your Gummi Ship?" Sora asked. The other boy blinked before scratching his head. "Sure. For someone as good looking as you and the wielder of the keyblade, I'd be honored. I'm Vatari of the Arrows." he said with a deep bow. Sora nodded and put his keyblade away.

He found himself liking being bowed at like he was important. No, he was important. He would make all his friends grovel before him like a god before taking their lives. It made Sora feel all the more powerful. "I am Sora. Thanks Vatari. Your pretty good looking yourself." he purred.

Vatari blushed a light pink but turned his back to Sora. He quickly put a hand on his fluttering heart. He could tell Sora wasn't all right in the head but that didn't bother him. "Thank you. I have to gather some materia first." With that, Vateri started to walk around and pick up gem shaped flowers.

Sora leaned on the Gummi Ship watched Vateri gather the materia. Well. . .it was more like he was watching the leather clad backside each time his new acquaintance bent down. A pink tongue came to wet dry lips as he found his hand twitching every few moments. Bringing up the bloody hand up to his face, he had forgotten that it was wounded. It was starting to become numb.

It didn't take long for Vateri to finish gathering materia. The gem shaped flowers were in his shirt. At the sight of Sora's bleeding hand, Vateri gasped and pulled him into the Gummi Ship. The material flowers were in a crystal vase that was attached to the engine. Sora only looked around while putting his hand to his side.

He had never seen such a dark Gummi Ship before. Its color was a mix of different shades of red, purples and blacks. In his opinion, it was what he wanted the color of his new clothes to be. Vateri put the materia flowers in the crystal vase and ran a hand through his hair. The flowers started to glow faintly and feel the engine.

Taking a seat in an empty chair, Sora was starting to get bored. He watched the control panel flash different colors with a sigh as he went into thought. His body was itching to kill anyone and it could be Merlin. It would be stupid to kill Vatari since he had to get to Merlin's first.

But it was key to discipline himself even if the thought was tempting. The sight of blood excited him now, sending a rush through him. The keyblade wielder had to change his bloodlust into some other emotion. Sora found it strange that his bloodlust was switched with the emotion of lust. Lust put a strange feeling through his body.

The lust to feel, to touch skin that wasn't his own and being in the presence of another person. Vateri started up the ship and piloted into the sky. Setting the ship on auto pilot, the pale boy glanced at Sora. "Where are you headed?" he asked. Sora looked up and smirked madly.

"To Merlin's place. I can't kill my friends in this tight outfit." he said seriously but with a chilling tone under it. Vateri chuckled and started to type in the coordinates. He closed his eyes and sighed. "So you are out for revenge for betrayal. Interesting but I know the feeling." he replied as he did not notice that Sora was staring intently but lustfully at him. After setting them in, Vateri turned back around and sat next to Sora in the puffy like chair.

"Let me see your hand." he said. Sora blinked and gave his him to Vatari. He watched him warily as he held his hand. Vatari looked at Sora as he brought his hand up to his lips, licking the blood off his hand slowly. Sora looked on in shock as the abnormally long tongue went over his bloody wounded hand.

He wouldn't hide that it was turning him on a bit but anyone sane would have been creeped out by the action. The pale boy then licked his lips and wiped Sora's hand with a cloth. The wounds on Sora's hand soon disappeared. "I'm sorry I did not warn but-mmm!" Sora had lunged at Vatari, knocking him to the floor. He pressed his lips roughly against his own.

The pale boy looked at the other boy in shock before trying to push him off. He did not like being kissed out the blue. A hand went up to Sora's chest to push him away but a stronger hand pinned his hand down. A dark chuckle came from Sora as he pulled away to breathe. "…You taste like blood...sweet...blood…I love it…"the keyblade wielder said.

His expression alone held the look of insanity. A lazy smile of psychotic glee was on his face as he held the pale boy under him. Vatari quickly looked afraid as he struggled against Sora's grip. It wasn't like he had never dealt with insane people before but Sora was the first he met who was out for blood and seemed to have a lustful streak. "S-Sora…let me go…you not thinking straight." he said, trying to keep the fear out his voice.

Sora glared down at Vatari and quickly wrapped his hands around his shoulders. He then started to bang his upper body into the floor. "Don't tell me that I'm not thinking straight! I'll kill you!" he shouted loudly, laughing madly. Stars were seen in front of his eyes as his head started to bleed from repeatedly being banged into the floor. Blood was coughed up from his mouth and onto Sora's face as he cried out.

Sora stopped and let Vatari hit the floor once last time before giggling. He liked the sound of him crying out in pain. The blood felt like little droplets of water against his skin. The giggling continued as he took no notice of Vatrai crawling from out under him and trying to get up. "Where are you going?" Sora said as he grabbed his ankle.

The pale boy winced once he hit the floor again. Soon feeling a weight on this back, Vatari stiffened. The giggling had turned into sobbing once the keyblade wielder had put his arms around his neck. "Don't leave me alone…"he sobbed, keeping his grip tight. Vatari hesitated on struggling but only pushed down his growing fear and panic the best he could.

"Let me go, Sora. Besides…we're almost to your destination. Then I won't have to see you again." Sora only stopped sobbing before shaking in fury. He slammed the pale boy's head into the floor and kept it there. The one under him coughed out a good amount of blood and let out a small whimper. Then his ungloved healed hand pulled him back up by the hair. "No. Heh. I don't intend to let you leave. I need a Gummi Ship to get around. You'll be my personal chauffeur and give me whatever else I need or I'll make sure you'll be the first I try my torture methods on." He said while grinning.

"Are we clear, Vatari?" Blood was now running down the pale boy's mouth in a small river and his head was bruised. "Y-Yeah…I heard you. Now please let me go." Sora let his hair go and got off him. The auburn haired boy sat back in the chair and crossed his legs, humming a song.

Vatari got up with difficulty and wiped the blood from his mouth and rubbed his shoulder. He would have to fix his head later. Okay, next time no hitchhikers. Ever. The guy was crazy as all hell and would kill him even if something didn't go his way.

Going to the control panel, he checked to see if they were close. The world where Merlin called his home was very close and they would dock in a matter of minutes. Sitting by the control panel, he stayed silent and licked the blood off his lips. It seemed that Sora liked the blood to be on his face since it wasn't until they docked that he wiped it off. "You better not leave me or I will hunt you down." Sora spat as the hatch opened.

Vatari only waved a hand as he started to clean the blood off his head. He kept his eyes downcast as he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Just take your time." he mumbled as he made sure to avoid the psychotic blue gaze. Sora nodded and laughed before jumping out of the Gummi Ship. He brushed off his super short shorts and took his keyblade out just in case.

He didn't even get a few feet as shadows appeared before him. He quickly brandished his keyblade and launched himself at them. The keyblade did quick work of the Shadows and he would himself laugh once more. So, he hadn't gotten rusty after all. Getting to Merlin's house/castle he was surprised to see none other than Pete.

But he did not have time for the overweight wolf. "Out of my way."Sora spat as he whacked Pete out the way with the Kingdom Key before walking into the castle. Pete looked around confused at being knocked out the way. He blinked before seeing part of Sora going up the steps. "Was that the brat? No…it couldn't be." he grumbled before leaving before he was found out.

He went to Merlin's office and found the Sorcerer sitting at the desk instead. "Ah. I've been expecting you, Sora." he said calmly. Sora quickly put on his act and rubbed the back of his head with a laugh. He put on a sheepish look, saying, "I've been sleeping for a while. Sorry 'bout that." The Sorcerer nodded somewhat before folding his hands.

"Merlin is not here, I'm afraid. But am I here. I have some important things to tell you." He said calmly before keeping his eyes on Sora. Sora went silent and gained a serious look as he was informed on the Nobodies and Organization 13. He could care less about that but could act like he was interested. He was more interested on getting revenge. "That sounds bad. Well if I run into any members of the Organization I'll be sure to take them down!" he laughed proudly before stopping at the look he was given.

The Sorcerer nodded before pointing to a room. "The three fairies will give you new clothing seeing as those do not fit you anyone. Good luck on your journey." he was told as the Sorcerer disappeared. Sora sighed and felt sick. That was just not him. Did he really act that annoying when he was younger?

He shook his head before entering the room. "Um...hi?" The three turned and smiled. "Oh Sora! Look at you! Those are just not the right clothes to be going around in!" the red one said with a smile.

Sora smiled but quickly put his hands up in defense. He laughed nervously before making sure he could get what he wanted to look like before he was touched with magic. "Um...can I have a cloak with a hood and a leather bodysuit if thats okay? I would like the cloak to be black and the bodysuit to be and dark red. And can the belts and everything else be an off purple?" he asked politely.

The three fairies looked at each other before nodding. "If that is what you want dearie. We'll protect you with our magic as well." they said before waving their wands together. Three different colored lights hit Sora in the chest, giving him the new clothes. He felt powerful and much more comfortable than in his other clothes. A smile came on his face as he bowed. "Thank you! I'll be going now! I have to look for my friends you know."

The three fairies nodded before waving him good bye. Sora closed the door behind him as he left and regained his now normal look. He hated that sweet and nice look. "Well I look good and feel oh so dangerous. Now I can exact my revenge but I'll have to start out small. My next stop will be Hallow Bastion." He said laughing insanely at the thought of getting closer to his goal.

S.u.p.e.r.O.u.p.a: Well I hope you like this chapter! If anyone knows the names of the three fairies from Sleeping Beauty, I would be very grateful if I was told. Anyways, in the next chapter Sora will arrive at the Hollow Bastion and shock his friends with his new attitude.


	4. Bastion Visit

S.u.p.e.r.O.u.p.a: Finally another update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I finally found out the three fairies names. The red one is Fauna, the blue one Merryweather and the green one Flora. Well enough of that. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't Kingdom Hearts.

Sora stepped out the castle and put the hood over his head. It shadowed his face, making his psychotic smirk stand out. Everything was set for his revenge quest. The Organization and Nobodies were none of his concern. Walking back to the Gummi ship and going inside, Sora smirked more at Vatari who was just sitting at the control panel quietly.

In truth, the other boy looked slightly fearful since he walked in. He liked it. Maybe he could get Kairi to look at him like that before he killed her. But it would be more satisfying if he got that look from Riku as it was marred on his face forever. The thought of different ways to kill his old dearest friends was getting him excited.

A fit of giggles left his lips as he sat down. "I'm going to Hallow Bastion. You can do that, right?" Vatari only glanced back for a moment before typing in the coordinates and closing the hatch. He would take his steps carefully so not to set Sora off. The keyblade wielder was unpredictable unfortunately.

It was no telling of what mood he would feel every minute. He set the Gummi Ship back into space as he headed for the Hollow Bastion. Through his own travels throughout the worlds, Vatari had heard about the Hollow Bastion. But when he had heard about it, it was called Radiant Garden. It didn't matter thought. The faster that Sora got off the ship, the faster he could of a plan.

"Hey! Are you ignoring me?!"

"Huh?"

"…Which do you think will be better? Should I make Kairi watch Riku die or should I make Riku watch them die? It's all so confusing. I have no real plan yet."

Vatari glanced at Sora, slightly wide eyed. The blue eyed boy really expected him to get an answer from him. He had killed a number of people during the war in his own world but he had never actually had a revenge list out for his beloved friends.

"…I am not sure. I think the easiest thing you can do is take out the friends that you feel that betrayed you first but act like you still all their friends. It would make their deaths more shocking when they realized that their own friend murdered them."

Sora blinked and took all of the information in. It processed very slowly as he wondered what he should do. It was a good plan he had to admit. But it would have to be revised to his own liking. A large grin went across his face at the plan.

It made him look more evil and demonic than what he really was. It was kind of amusing actually. But the real question was who would he kill first? "That is a very good plan. Now I won't have to dismember you in your sleep. Don't worry! You're safe for today!" Sora said as he clapped his hands together. He took no real interest on Vatari as he started to hum again.

Hollow Bastion was only a short distance away. He would able to go see Leon and Cid again, maybe even see Yuffie too. They were not his closest friends but they actually cared about his well being. "..We're getting close to your destination." Vatari muttered to Sora as he leaned back in his chair. He could feel the headache coming on. Sora grinned and rocked back and forth in the chair.

He couldn't wait. He could see Arieth and the others again. Before the ship could even land fully, Sora opened the hatch and jumped to the Hollow Bastion. His excitement to see the others got to him. The cloak whipped around him as he landed In the Marketplace.

His knees buckled but he quickly regained himself. Before he could get a good survey of the Marketplace, he tackled to the ground by none other than Yuffie herself. "Oh my gosh! Sora?! It is you!" she said happily as she hugged the now tall boy. Sora grinned and hugged Yuffie back tightly. A bit of his old self started to show though.

Yuffie only blushed lightly and quickly helped him up. She blushed more at his outfit before rubbing the back of her head. "Come on. Leon and the others are waiting at Headquarters." She said before leading the way. Sora smirked to himself and followed Yuffie. He was glad that his outfit had that effect.

He wondered how Kairi would react if she saw him. The smirk quickly turned into a frown at the thought. Kairi was not his friend. He had to stop thinking that way. Besides, through it all, Riku stole her away.

Sora was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that they were already at Headquarters. Everyone looked at him in more shock than anything before the happy smiles were given. Sora felt a bit sick to his stomach to his stomach at seeing the smiles. As much as he considered them friends, he wanted to rip the smile off their faces. It was just annoying but it was returned anyway.

Arieth smiled as she approached him, giving him a small hug. "Oh Sora. It has been ages since we've have seen you." she said in her usual soft tone before losing the smile slightly. To her, something was off. There was a difference in Sora that she couldn't put her finger on. But the feeling alone made her move away from her friend and closer to the wall. "I've been…sleeping…is all." he said with a small grin.

Leon looked at Sora before putting a hand on his head. He chuckled lightly and looked down at him. "You're pretty lazy then. You grew but you're still shorter than me." he said playfully. Sora didn't pout like would usually do but glared up at Leon darkly. "I'm not short! I could beat you in a fight any day!" Sora shouted, surprising everyone.

The keyblade wielder wasn't able to keep the psychotic anger out his voice. Leon took a step back and gave Sora a look. He was just playing around. Arieth frowned slightly and kept silent. "Sora…are you…um...okay?" Yuffie asked as her and Leon exchanged looks for a quick moment. Sora smiled flirtingly and nodded.

"Of course I am. Don't worry about me." he said. Yuffie quickly looked away with her face turning a bright red. Leon raised an eyebrow at Yuffie before looking at Sora. "Right. So how long are you staying, Sora?" he asked. Sora shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

He really didn't plan to stay long but he needed information as to where his friends were. He leaned against the wall and shrugged. "Not long. Do you know where Riku and Kairi are?" he asked. Arieth shook her head. "They probably went back home. But I know the king along with Donald and Goofy are at the castle." she told him.

Sora grinned and nodded. That was all the information he needed. He headed to the door slowly. "Thanks. So I'll have to go and get some supplies." he mumbled, keeping the last part to himself. Before he left, he gave Yuffie a not so quick kiss on the lips.

Yuffie had turned a dark red and touched her lips. It was so quick but so unexpected. Leon glanced at Yuffie before going back to his spot on the wall. "You're weird." he mumbled, getting Yuffie to yell at him. Arieth sighed at the two before looking at the door. Sora was acting really strange.

She thought he was in love with Kairi but it seemed that he wasn't. But then the thought hit her. He was not acting strange at all. Sora was unpredictable because he was crazy. "By what happened…he's probably bordering on insanity. I wondered how that happened to him." Arieth mumbled before closing her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was to think of depressing thoughts. But, she couldn't put off the feeling she was putting people in danger.

* * *

Sora put the hood back over his head deciding to wander around the Bastion for a bit. It would be stupid to just rush off to kill before planning. The king was a very important person after all. 

When he did kill him, he would have to get out of there fast. Finding himself at the cliffs, Sora sighed softly to himself and sat down. The wind blew across his face softly as he went into thought._"..S-Sora….Why are thinking such terrible things? You're hurting me…"_the weak and pained voice of Roxas whispered into Sora's head. Sora narrowed his eyes as he gripped his clock.

He thought he had gotten rid of Roxas. Closing his eyes, he manifested a version of himself in his mind. He had the keybalde over his shoulder as he looked at Roxas in the middle of the stained glass floor. The beautiful floor had lost most of its luster from the darkness slithering around in Sora's head. Roxas was in the middle of it all, bleeding and trapped.

His hands were above his head, the tendrils tightening around his wrists and body every few moments. The tendrils were covered in blood and seemed to feed off it. Roxas lifted his head with a wince before coughing. He tried not to be frightened by his Somebody's look. He slowly looked away as the blood ran from the corners of his mouth.

Sora walked over with a seemingly calm look, his footsteps echoing as he stepped through the blood pool. He came up to the Nobody's face, frowning. He calmly took the kingdom Key and smacked Roxas in the face. "I told you not to tell me what to do. I said not to interfere or I would kill you!" he smiled, poking one of the tendrils. The thick black like tendril slithered over to Sora and only wrapped around his body gently like a snake.

Roxas coughed up more blood and trembled slightly in fear. _"I-I'm just trying to help…Sora…listen to me…just forget…your going to end up losing me too. You need help. Don't let yourself drown in the madness." _Roxas begged Sora as he cried out in pain once Sora struck him again. This time he struck him so hard that the tendrils snapped from body and skidded across the floor. The other did not give him time to stand as he stomped on his chest. A giggle of playfulness came from Sora as he stood over Roxas.

He then sat on top of him and dug his fingers into one of the open wounds. "I'm only playing, Roxas. But don't interfere. It could get you killed, silly!" he giggled again. Roxas wheezed and clenched his hands into fists, fighting down screams. He was trying to forgive Sora, trying to help him but it was so hard. Sora pouted and then pulled his fingers out.

He looked at the blood and sucked the red liquid off his fingers. Roxas looked at Sora in fear and shock at seeing what he just did. It still didn't process it his mind for the moment. He only shut his eyes and tried to imagine that he wasn't there. "Wow...your blood…it taste like… like butterscotch. I love it!" Sora laughed as he smiled.

He leaned down and licked the blood away from the corners of Roxas' mouth. It made him wonder for a moment how Kairi or Yuffie would look like if he did this to them. Standing, he took the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion away from Roxas. "Take my warning, Roxas. One more little thing out of you and you're a good as gone!" he said, chuckling. Roxas nodded slowly, keeping his eyes shut. He curled up and hugged himself, fighting off tears of fear.

Sora then removed himself from his mind and looked at the afternoon sun. He still could taste the blood in his mouth and made him strangely content. "Maybe I'm turning into a vampire. Blood does taste very delicious." Sora joked to himself before taking off the hood. He raised a hand into the air and sighed softly. There were blood stains on it from dealing with Roxas.

"I should get someone to work with…to get my revenge done faster." he mumbled before blinking as a shadow blocked his sun. "..What are you doing here, keyblade wielder?" a deep voice said with a questioning tone. Sora blinked and quickly turned around to see who it was….

Su.p.e.r.O.u.p.a: Well that it for this chapter! Find out who the mysterious person is in the next chapter!


	5. Deadly Alliances

S.u.p.e.r.O.u.p.a: Da da da da! Finally I have updated. It is very hard work of thinking how an insane Sora will act sometimes. But the stroke of genius from my muse has helped me. So without further ado enjoy this chapter of Dark Kingdom.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Previously…

"_I should get someone to work with…to get my revenge done faster." he mumbled before blinking as a shadow blocked his sun. "..What are you doing here, keyblade wielder?" a deep voice said with a questioning tone. Sora blinked and quickly turned around to see who it was…_

"Sephiroth? Surprising to see you here." Sora said as he looked at the sliver haired man who was as deadly as he looked. It was not't surprising that he would see him here. But why was he talking to him of all people? Then again, he did not't have time for distractions. Standing, the key blade wielder secured his Kingdom Key onto his hip. He could still feel the dark angel's eyes on him. It did unnerve him for a moment.

Sephiroth stayed silent as he glanced at Sora's movements. There were different from what he had seen. The judicious key blade wielder he could remember was naïve and friendly. The feelings that he got from him now was darkness and the thirst for blood. It reminded him almost of himself. It made him wonder what had happened to the boy that had made him change so much. "You hold the aura of an insane man, boy." he said simply, not caring being addressed in such a way.

Sora blinked and looked up at Sephiroth. Insane? He could not't be insane. The only thing he wanted was revenge. Maybe he was a bit brutal and unforgiving now but insane? He scoffed and crossed his arms. A sneer was on his face as he narrowed his eyes at him. "I am not insane! Not insane at all!" he said before starting to pace. Sora started to talk to himself under his breath as he paced. A gleam of maliciousness was in Sora's eyes as he did this.

"………" Sephiroth just watched in silence and frowned. He was now sure that Sora did not know that he was losing his mind. It was easy to tell that the darkness was attracted to him and was taking full advantage of Sora. But, Sora was able to act on his own. He was not't a Heartless so he still had to care for something. He waited until Sora sat on the ground, sitting while rocking back and forth. "Keyblade wielder. I have a proposal for you." he said simply.

Sora stopped his mutterings and stopped rocking. He gripped his hood but listened to Sephiroth. "I will help you on your little quest. But you have to help me with something." he said simply. "What…What is it?" was the reply that given. "A slave. Simple as that." Sora let his grip loosen on his hood as he closed his eyes. A slave? How was he going to get a slave? He thought about it before smirking. He had the perfect person.

He stood and outstretched a hand towards Sephiroth. "Deal. I'll get your slave and you'll help me with my revenge." he said. Sephiroth nodded before holding his place as Sora tried to jerk him forward. He did not't enjoy being manhandled. In a swift movement, the dark angel grabbed Sora by the hood and dragged him behind him. Sora growled in annoyance at being pulled and struggled against Sephiroth's grip. Unfortunately, Sora was still weak. He could not't even get away from Sephiroth. If he could not't at least pull away from Sephiroth, how could he defeat King Mickey and the others? Maybe if he played his cards right, he could get the elite of the two to train him.

This way Sora would be even stronger than Riku and maybe even King Mickey. He could see it all now. The key blade being used for the bloodshed of his friends instead of the so called light. The wielder doubted that he even was the 'key' anymore. It was a doubt but the key blade was still with him so it still regarded him as the sacred key. Sora was not the key to peace anymore but the key to a world filled with darkness and eternal madness. A world of endless and mindless murder and bloodshed.

As Sora thought about this, laughter left his lips in a cackle. Sephiroth had seen the Gummi Ship he had in. He could heard the conversation that Sora was having with himself and did not to have no part of it. In a way, he was like Sora but not so far gone. The fallen angel still had a sliver of sanity and common sense. Not the one for pointless bloodshed, Sephiroth felt that he was there for a reason but ones he did not acknowledge at the moment. Once he heard the maddened cackle, he sighed and ignored the boy he had made a deal with.

In his mind, at least he was getting what he wanted and would be able to see a battle. Battles of any kind that he did or did not partake in made him feel alive. The brutal attacks and the dirty tactics made it all the better. Leaving the Diamond Cliffs and entering Villain's Vale, he saw the dark colored Gummi Ship. It intrigued him still to see such a dark Gummi Ship. Usually the flying ships were bright and easy to see from a far distance. Up close, the colors were so bright that it would hurt the eyes.

This Gummi Ship in particular made him feel content for some reason. The hostility that he usually kept inside was strangely gone for a moment. The hatch opened once he got close enough to get inside. He dropped Sora and flexed his fingers. Sora had stopped cackling and cursed once his head hit the ground. That unwarned drop had hurt. "Bastard. We'll take this around each world to see my 'friends' are there. How will you be helping in this situation?" he asked as he started to go inside the Gummi Ship.

"I am stronger and more cunning than you, boy. I do not have to specify how I will aid you but I said I shall aid so that is what I will do." Sephiroth said simply as he followed behind Sora. He had to admit that he was glad that he was not't quick to trust. Sora nodded and accepted the answer. As long as he was getting some form of a shaky alliance, he did not't care for anything else. Once he dropped the cloak in the empty chair, the usual pilot of the Gummi Ship woke up. He had curled up in a chair and fallen asleep at the controls.

"Vatari. I'm surprised that you did not't run! Another day I haven't had to rip off your limbs and burn them while doing a little dance around them!" Sora said in a happy tone as he grinned. Vatari stayed silent as he looked away, rubbing his eyes. He really did not feel like talking to the guy who threatened him every time he saw him. Blinking a few times, he realized the taller man that had came in with Sora. The look he was given made him feel small and insignificant. Sora sat cross legged in the chair as he put his cloak in his lap. He grinned at Sephiroth who only stared at him blankly.

The insane boy used his key blade to pull Vatari's chair to him. His hand shot up to his neck and quickly held the so called acquaintance in place. Vatari coughed and hesitated on struggling as the grip cut off his breathing. "Here you go. One slave. Not as pretty as Yuffie or maybe the bitch Kairi who was my so called friend but still kind of pretty." Sora said simply as the smile widened. _'Slave?'_Vatari thought before punching Sora in the face. It had been able to catch the key blade wielder off guard.

"I am not a slave." Vatari coughed out as he quickly strung his bow. Sephiroth watched and noticed the stunned look on Sora's face. It would be good to have a slave that could defend himself. He quickly approached Vatari but was surprised when an arrow grazed his cheek. A thin cut was now across his cheek as the arrow embedded itself in the wall behind him. "Stay away." The precision of the arrow impressed the two males that made an alliance. Sora launched out the chair and knocked Vatari off balance. He was not't able to pin him down without getting a wound.

Two arrows were now stuck in his shoulders and blood was seeping onto the sleeves of his shirt. It trickled down his arms onto the floor. The bow and quiver of arrows were thrown on the other side of the room. "Your going to listen! I need revenge and if I don't get it...I'll kill you. Understand? Every day shall be mine until I get my revenge!" Sora shouted as a look of anger stayed on his face. It was easy to tell he was angry but he also looked disturbed. He slammed the other male underneath him into the floor repeatedly once again like before.

Blood splashed onto his face from Vatari's mouth as a pool of blood started to spread under the two. Sephiroth watched for a few minutes before seeing that if Sora did not stop soon that he would kill his part of the deal. He walked over and easily pulled him off of Vatari. Sora thrashed around in Sephiroth's grip as he tried to get away. He kept squirming but was forced down into his seat by the taller male. Vatari turned onto his side and threw up blood onto the once clean floor. The back of his shirt and part of the front was drenched in blood.

It took him a while to get up as he grabbed his blanket to soak up the blood. "W-Where…do you wish to go?" the injured male asked as he got up to the controls. He wiped his hands so not to get blood on the control panel while starting up the ship. Sephiroth stood on the wall, glancing out the window as they left the Bastion. Sora was growling in annoyance but started to think. He had the need to kill coursing through him but he need more power. "Fly to…hm…The Coliseum. I need to see a few more things." he said with a small chuckle.

Sephiroth looked at Sora and stayed silent. He thought it was strange to see someone who was cunning and insane at the same time. It made him think of himself except he had infinite logic. Killing people for revenge was not't him since he did not't have anyone close like Sora did. He was only in the deal to watch good bloody battles and Sora got down in the process. "Dare I ask to why we are going there?" Sephiroth said blankly, noticing the stars in the sky as they flew. Sora glanced at looked at Sephiroth and grinned widely. He put his hands in his lap and sighed loudly. "I need more Keyblades and I need training. Its bee a whole two years or something that I haven't fought. People tend to get rusty, y'know." he explained.

He blinked and could have sworn he saw the silver haired man smirk darkly at him. But as soon as he saw it, it was gone. That confused Sora and made a flutter of fear go through him. It made him rethink this so called alliance between them. Something in his head told him that Sephiroth would betray him easily. Blue eyes that were once bright and filled with innocence were now dark and filled with madness and blood lust. He looked at the floor and let his mind go blank.

The Coliseum would be so an enjoyable experience and he would be sure to take full advantage of it. He could invent ways of torturing his friends in the way that would make him laugh. Speaking of torture, he immediately thought of Roxas. A small pang of guilt hit him but he brushed it off. 'He was talking too much..he tried to mess my plan up. I did the right thing.' he thought before holding his head once more. Sora started to rock back and forth like he did when he broke down in front of Sephiroth. The muttering to himself started once again.

Unblinking, Sephiroth strode over to Sora and put him in a corner of the room. He personally did not't want to hear him talk to himself. He was better off without it. The one thing he wanted to get close to was their destination.

S.u.p.e.r.O.u.p.a: Yep. Sora can sure be a handful when he wants to. Watch out for the next chapter of Dark Kingdom and see if Sora won;t get a surprise was not't expecting. Is it one of his friends or someone else who would help him on his revenge quest?


	6. Arrival In The Underworld

S.u.p.e.r.O.u.p.a: Its been a long time since I've updated Dark Kingdom. Through many ideas and rewrites of this chapter, this final results I am happy with. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, the whole game would be totally different.

'_Mookies can dance better than Crabs I wonder?' - italics for thoughts_

Previously…

_Blue eyes that were once bright and filled with innocence were now dark and filled with madness and bloodlust. Sora looked at the floor and let his mind go blank. The Coliseum would be so an enjoyable experience and he would be sure to take full advantage of it._

The Gummi Ship landed in the depths of the Underworld in a small cavern. It opened up to let Sora and his new ally, Sephiroth out. Sora stretched his limbs and laughed a bit. The loud laughter echoed off the walls. "I remember when I first came down here I thought it was kind of creepy." he said, looking around the small cavern.

Sephiroth kept his arms crossed as he glanced around the dark Underworld. All he could smell was death . The absence of blood and the howls of spirits made him sigh. "I have not the patience to wait while we venture through this place." he responded simply. Sora turned to Sephiroth and frowned, putting a hand on his hips.

"Look. I have to get stronger first. Can't have my 'friends' kicking my ass and lose my chance to kill them!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and scoffed at Sora. He looked back to the Gummi Ship and told Sora to wait. He walked back inside to see where Vatari was sitting. The young male was licking the wounds on his arm, changing into a clean shirt.

"Archer boy."

Vatari stiffened and glanced at Sephiroth out the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Put this attire on and something to train with" Sephiroth said, throwing some clothes at Vatari.

The archer caught the clothes easily and raised an eyebrow. _"A SOILDER 1__st__ class uniform?" _he thought before realizing that Sephiroth was still there. He flinched at the blank yet cold gaze that was directed towards him. Removing himself from the large space, Vatari went to go get changed. Sephiroth went outside to see if Sora was still there.

The keyblader was still there but not in front of the Gummi Ship. Sora was standing in the middle of a chasm that looked like it had no end. The auburn haired boy was doing a dance of some sorts, amazed that he was standing in air. "If you want to become stronger, remove your silly antics and come back over here, key blade wielder. I shall teach you a technique that the key blade shall be well suited for." he said in a naturally calm voice. Sora turned back to listen to Sephiroth and huffed.

He grumbled and slowly made his way over. He did want to learn new things but he didn't want to be treated like a kid too. As he got near Sephiroth, he had to jump back from the long sword that Sephiroth unsheathed. "To aid you in battle, I shall teach you the Octoslash. When you learn it, it will be your own responsibility to master it fully." he said calmly. Sora stared at Sephiroth and his eyes glimmered in psychotic happiness.

"I'm ready." he said, getting into a stance. Vatari came out with a training dummy on a pole along with his bow and arrows. The SOILDER uniform fitted loosely on his frame but tight in the right places. He set up the dummy on the middle of the cave floor before moving away. He leaned on the Gummi Ship and stayed silent.

He had no reason to talk to the two crazy people that he unfortunately knew. "I will only do this once and only once." Sephiroth said smoothly sliding into a stance. He rushed at the dummy at blinding speeds, making eight precise slashes before landing on the other side of the cave. Sora watched in awe as the dummy came apart in eight pieces. If had been a real person, the body would have been mutilated beyond saving along with the blood spray that would have been like a shower.

Sephiroth sheathed his sword and looked at Sora. "You shall try. The Octoslash technique is a deadly technique in itself. It can attack the body's vital organs all at once but with enough control, you can leave the person paralyzed for the final blow." he explained. Sora could not contain himself as he started to jump up and down at the thought. He had feeling that whoever of his friends he met first, they were going to be the first he tried it on. He yelped once an flaming arrow shot past his arm, illuminating the small cavern.

Sephiroth had commanded Vatari who had done it without question. Both males were getting somewhat annoyed of Sora's mood swings. "Focus." Sephiroth said in a cold tone before moving out the way. Looking down at the younger male, he gave him a calm command to keep the bow strung. Vatari only nodded reluctantly and watched Sora warily.

Sora grumbled about evil older white haired allies before sliding into his stance once again. He concentrated on the dummy that had put itself back together. Closing his eyes, the key blade wielder rushed at the dummy and made the eight precise cuts that Sephiroth had demonstrated. Sora must have been a quick leaner because the dummy felt apart just like he hoped it had. Even Sephiroth was impressed with him but certainly not show it.

"Alright! Now I'm ready! Lets go to the Overworld. The Underworld is so boring…"he said, heading back to the Gummi ship. In mid-stride, Sora stopped and thought about it. Why leave the Underworld so soon? Shouldn't there be some new tournaments held? The key blade wielder turned and grinned.

"On second thought…lets enter the Underworld tournaments! That will definitely help me get stronger." Sora said as he chuckled in a mad way. Sephiroth was reluctant but would not pass up an opportunity to destroy hordes of Heartless and Nobodies. "Fine. We should proceed to the center of the Underworld. Archer boy. Wait up in the Overworld for us."Sephiroth said before walking towards the chasm and heading towards a path. Sora began to follow but blinked when he was grabbed by Vatari. He glared but blinked when a device was shoved into his face. It was clipped onto his ear as an earpiece that had the shape of a lily .

"Press on the bud of the lily on the earpiece and a microphone will come out. It is a communicator. Give the other one to him." he spat with noticeable annoyance and thinly veiled hatred. Sora blinked and touched the earpiece before looking at the communicator in his hand. He was reminded of the time when Riku handed him the Papou Fruit to share with Kairi. The sliver haired boy had known he was shy to share it and what was the purpose of sharing it with someone they liked. Quickly, Sora shook his head and smirked.

"Your not so bad after all. Almost like Riku in a way." he said before chasing after Sephiroth. He did not want to waste any time on former memories. They were all meaningless. If they had really cared, they would have tracked him down and looked for him. They would have not been on the island and gotten on with their lives like he did not exist.

The thoughts in his head anger and saddened him at the same time. Sora gripped the communicator that he was holding and nearly crushed in spite of his anger. Slowly, he stopped himself and focused on crossing the chasm. He had noticed that it was just a bridge and the invisible path did not go across the whole chasm. Sighing, Sora crossed his arms as they walked in silence. It unnerved him and made him scowl slightly.

The silence also had driven him to what he was now. Tensing slightly as he bumped into Sephiroth, he wondered why they had stopped. "We have to fight our way through." he said calmly. Sora looked over Sephiroth's shoulder and saw what he was talking about. Fat Bandits and Barrel Spiders were blocking their way.

'_Oh what joy this is!' S_ora though gleefully before taking out the Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Letting out what sounded like a banshee laughing for a battle cry, Sora dashed past Sephiroth and started to attack everything. Sephiroth only watched him before joining as he did not want to be left out in the slaughter. He had no doubt in his mind that they would win the petty tournament and Sora would get revenge. Sora laughed and grinned at the Barrel Spiders that tried to climbed on him.

He used the key blades as shields as a Barrel Spider exploded beside him. The force of the blast sent him into the belly of a Fat Bandit, in result, making him get stuck in the wall. Sephiroth didn't glance at Sora as he made his sword strokes swift and deadly precision. It was pointless to glance since he hear the curses that left the younger boy's lips. He ducked a Barrel Spider and impaled it into the wall with his sword.

As Sephiroth removed his sword, a piece of the wall came along with it. He only shook it off as he quickly shielded his eyes from the sudden flash of light. Sora had removed himself from the wall but now was on all fours like a animals. His whole body was only a wispy and constant moving shadow, the key chains of the key blades around his neck. It was the only thing that was kept normal.

Red eyes glared at the Heartless who stopped their movements. Most started to advance on Sora who seemed to welcome the challenge. Sephiroth took this time to stand on the sideline of the exit where he could see the center of the Underworld. The River Styx was just outside the small pathway. He watched as Sora went on his rampage on destroying every Heartless that got in his way.

Sephiroth was impressed with the raw power that came in every slash, punch and kick. If it could be harnessed, he knew that Sora would be a dangerous foe. In a matter of minutes, the Heartless had been defeated. Sora rose off the ground and felt drained as the power rushed out his body. He smiles at Sephiroth as he put a hand on his hip.

"Well lets go. Oh. Your little archer boy that you've gotten attached to so quickly told me to give this to you." he said. Sephiroth blinked as he was handed the communicator. Unlike the one Sora was given, it was in the shape of a primrose. He was really not fond of any flowers in any kind of way. They reminded him of those Loveless poem that Genesis read to him constantly.

It amazed him slightly that he could remember that from so long ago. Putting the communicator on, he was glad for the curtain of hair he had to hide the device. "Shall we proceed?" Sephiroth said calmly as he looked at Sora. The key blade wielder slid in front of him and nodded. "On forward!" Sora said as he grinned, walking ahead to the center of the Underworld. As Sephiroth followed, he saw that Sora ran ahead to torture those one called Pain and Panic. The key blade wielder seemed to be having fun with it as well. The scene couldn't help but make him smirk. Sora smirked and tied the two by their tails. "Enter me in the tournament. Now." he said coldly. The two minions quickly gave in and handed both of them little key cards.

The two started to explain the rules to them, Sora barely paying attention and Sephiroth setting his focus on the upcoming battles. The two walked past the small minions into the dark doors to where they would be spending the next hours of winning the tournament.

S.u.p.e.r.O.u.p.a: Seems that Sora is getting stronger and is starting to have doubts. Poor crazy Sora. Keep a look out for the next chapter to see what Sora other obstacles are going to get in his way! He might even find one of his friends sooner than he expects along with a certain Organization member following his trail.


	7. Guilt

Note: I really forgot about this story and was surprised at where I left off. Writers block is horrible but I fought through it. I'm really trying to finish this before Halloween but I kinda doubt that will happen. Hope you all enjoy this chapter of Dark Kingdom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**"….."**- Roxas and Sora's mind dialogue

_'…….'_- thinking

Previously….

The two started to explain the rules to them, Sora barely paying attention and Sephiroth setting his focus on the upcoming battles. The two walked past the small minions into the dark doors to where they would be spending the next hours of winning the tournament.

Pain and Panic took their posts by the trophy case at the River Styx. They sighed at the job they were forced to do. They both easily remembered Sora and how scary he was acting. They also were surprised not to see him with Goofy and Donald but that other guy. The guy was scary too.

"Hey! You two seen a boy carrying a key blade and some silver haired guy with him?" a low voice asked. The two minions looked back to see the owner of the voice. Who they saw was a tall redheaded man with spiky locks and a black hooded trench coat. He was kind of pale and had vivid green eyes that had black teardrops under them. "We have but why do you need to know?" Pain said as he put a hand on his hips.

"The names Axel, got it memorized?" the redhead, Axel, said with a smirk. Pain and Panic only looked at each other before ignoring him. They didn't really care who he was. Axel blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow at the two. He crossed his arms, having a feeling that they weren't going to tell him as easier that he thought.

"Well…your not going to tell me, huh?" Axel said as he started to make his chakarams appear. He smirked and sent sparks of flames at Pain and Panic. The two were lit on fire, screaming and running around in circles. Axel watched in amusement as the two jumped into the River Styx. "I love my work. Now to find Sora and get him to join the Organization." he said calmly as he stared at the large tournament doors.

He easily decided that Sora must have been in there. Axel sighed lightly at having to wait but took a seat on the sturdy trophy case. It could not be that long anyways. Waiting for Sora actually took four hours. The doors opened and Sora came out with Sephiroth tailing behind slightly.

Sora's cloak and upper body was covered in Heartless goo and blood. A maniacal yet gleeful grin was on his face as he hummed softly. Sephiroth stepped behind him, cleaning his sword calmly. "Wasn't that fun, Sephiroth?" Sora asked as he licked his fingers. If he wasn't so sure vampires were real, he would say that he was turning into once again.

Sephiroth gave a nod as he looked at Axel. The redhead was giving off a strange aura to him. Plus, the weapons instantly made him put his guard up. Sora tilted his head and looked to see what Sephiroth was staring at. Axel got out his seat and waved to Sora.

The key blade wielder looked at him in confusion and too Oblivion and Gatekeeper. "Who are you?" Sora asked, getting ready for another fight. Axel laughed and leaned against the trophy case instead. "That's not really that important.. What is important is the question I need to ask you." the redhead said, blinking in slight surprise once a blade tip touched his neck. "State your name and purpose. Now." Sephiroth said calmly, seeing Axel now as a threat.

Axel looked at the two and sighed. He was there to deliver a message and keep an eye on Sora. It seemed once again that he would have a hard time getting that done too. "Pushy…I am Axel and part of Organization 13. My leader would like you to join us." he said calmly, standing firm as Sephiroth pressed the blade harder against his throat. Sora stared and wondered why that sounded so familiar.

For some reason, he just couldn't put his finger on it. **"Roxas. Weren't you in Organization 13?"** Sora asked Roxas calmly as he closed his eyes. He waited for an answer and frowned when he got none. Ignoring the two, Sora went to the staircase that led to the Overworld. Sephiroth and Axel were too busy at being at each other throats to pay attention to him.

**Sora entered the confides of his own mind once more. It had been a few days and the once sacred was dark. The beautiful stained glass was covered in blood and scattered around in tiny shards; some floated in the air and seem to suspended by the darkness. They were the only small source of light that was in the darkness. The glass crunched under Sora's boots as he looked for Roxas.**

**"Roxas! Where are you? I know your in here." he said simply as he looked around. He heard a shift from afar where the staircase to the other sacred confides laid. That staircase was useless since it was unstable and now missing steps in many places. Sora waited until he heard more glass shift and was followed by a gasp of pain. Grinning, Sora skipped over to where he heard the sound.**

**He found Roxas leaning against the now locked and broken door that led to his memories of his friends. The blond was dirty and covered in his own blood still. He looked like he had been crying in pain and trying to hide from Sora. "There you are! You were in Organization 13, right?" the key blade wielder smirked, losing the smirk once he was completely ignored.**

**Sora got upset and threw a piece of floating glass at Roxas that was passing by. It hit Roxas in the head on impact and let more blood trickle down his forehead. Roxas looked up and flinched at seeing his Somebody. "Yes. Please…leave me alone. You've caused enough damage, haven't you?" was the hoarse and tired voice that left Roxas.**

**The Somebody only blinked a few times and smiled. He didn't get what Roxas meant. "Damage? I haven't done anyth-" Sora quickly stopped at the look Roxas gave him. It tugged at his heart and made him go silent. "You've ruined my place to reside! Why should I talk to you now? You've abused me and I was the one that was always fucking there for you!" Roxas snarled, glaring at Sora hatefully.**

**He knew it was like hating himself but he didn't care. The Nobody had no compassion left. He had tried to save Sora and did so much for the Somebody. For gratitude, everything was shoved back in his face and destroyed. Even the small look of shock on Sora's face did not sway his glare.**

**Seeing that the shock of the words paralyzed the other, Roxas stood abruptly and shoved Sora off the edge of the broken glass that was once a floor. He watched Sora fall back into the darkness and shook his head. "Just leave me to fade."**

Sora snapped back to realize his surrounding, loud ringing pounding his ears. He couldn't believe how he treated Roxas until he said those things. He barely even realized the sound of weapons clashing from Axel and Sephiroth. Those words made feelings that he thought he didn't need rise in him. Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach as he curled up into fetal position by the staircase.

The thought of Roxas fading away and leaving him forever made him feel scared and sick. Out of the feelings and frustrations rising, Sora screamed and felt hot tears roll down his face. "Roxas…don't leave me alone…"he whispered to himself.

S.u.p.e.r.O.u.p.a: Read and Review! I am open to any ideas for the next chapter so email or review so I can see them.


	8. Beginnings of Revenge

AN: Once again, this story has been forgotten. Everything in life get to you and the worst times. Its most when you least expect it. Enjoy this chapter of Dark Kingdom.

Warning: Morbid thoughts of Sora's insanity and slight OOCness from Sephiroth

Previously…

**Sora snapped back to realize his surrounding, loud ringing pounding his ears. He couldn't believe how he treated Roxas until he said those things. He barely even realized the sound of weapons clashing from Axel and Sephiroth. Those words made feelings that he thought he didn't need rise in him. Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach as he curled up into fetal position by the staircase. **

**The thought of Roxas fading away and leaving him forever made him feel scared and sick. Out of the feelings and frustrations rising, Sora screamed and felt hot tears roll down his face. "Roxas…don't leave me alone…"he whispered to himself.**

Axel jumped at Sora's scream and winced at how anguished it sounded. He jumped away from Sephiroth and put away his chakarams. His mission would have be put on hold. He couldn't take Sora in the state he was in. It wasn't that he cared but no one else in the Organization would want to mess with a emotional unstable boy. He stared at the scene once more before pulling up a portal. "I'll be watching you two." Axel said simply as he walked into the inky darkness, the portal closing quickly behind him.

Sephiroth watched Axel disappear into the portal and frowned. He sheathed his sword and made sure it was securely strapped to his side. This was not part of his deal of helping Sora. He was not for one to having to deal with outbursts of mood and the other things that went with it. What did he care for Sora's life and mind? Not much. Sephiroth had his end of the deal down and the only other thing he was getting out of Sora's silly quest of revenge was many nuisances out of his path. Well, not all of them since their was always Cloud to fight.

Sephiroth fixed the communicator on his ear before shutting it off. He didn't need any annoyance at the moment. He would have to snap Sora out the state he had put himself in. He was not very fond of the Underworld in any way. "Sora." Sephiroth said calmly as he looked down at the younger male. The answer that was given to the older male was not a pretty one. The only response Sora gave was a choked out sob. Apparently, Sora was crying so hard that he was having trouble breathing.

Sora heard his name being called by Sephiroth but could barely acknowledge it fully. He was too sickened by the thought of what Roxas said. Whatever had hold of him before and was driving his action was gone. It was the usual and once innocent Sora who was not filled jealously and hatred. Roxas was truly was going to leave him? No. It had to be a lie. It just had to be. Roxas was the only friend he had left. He had wounded him to protect him. The darkness was the one to ruin the one sacred haven that was his mind. How could he even do that to Roxas? How could have those horrible thoughts about anyone?

No. The thought were justified in every way possible. His friends had forgotten him. It was like he didn't exist to him. After all the things they had went through, they could just not act like he didn't exist. They didn't even attempt to look for him. That was why Roxas couldn't leave. If the Nobody was going to leave, he would truly have to trap him. Even thinking of Roxas in more pain made him cry and laugh a little. The thought made him cry since it hurt his soul to know it was him hurting Roxas that way. Also, it made him laugh at the sight it would be of getting to taste blood.

He could already picture the scene in his head. Roxas suspended from the wall and lured into a false sense of security. Of course, this would be after all his wounds had healed. It wouldn't be any fun if he still had all the wounds from before. Their would no point in his torture. Those tendrils of darkness he had become so fond of would hold Roxas as tight as they could. Sora would then give his reason of why everything he was doing was right. He would tell Roxas that he would not allow him to leave and make him witness his soon highlighted moments of his life. After hearing Roxas' give his own answer, that's when the fun would start.

Sora knew would be would do first. He would take those shards of glass and make long gashes across his body in meticulous cuts. It would be not enough to kill him, just to make him bleed and feel pain. The thought of doing such a thing made the crying slowly stop which was replaced with high pitched giggling. Sora wouldn't stop there. It wasn't enough blood. He would have to see it placed like he wanted, like a picture. He would then dig his fingers into the cuts and ripped them open until he could see bone. Roxas would scream then and beg him to stop but he wouldn't. Sora would ask him question on how it felt while letting more tendrils dig in the wounds to help him.

He and Roxas knew he couldn't die so it would a horrible experience. Licking the blood from the wound make him very happy once he thought about it. It sent chills through his body as it once did the first time he tasted someone's else blood. The giggling had turned to full blown laughter and Sora now had no worries to think about. Roxas was still a minor distraction and could be dealt with in the harshest manner. As Sora went through his disturbing musings, Sephiroth stared at him with nothing more than growing annoyance. This could not go on any longer. Bringing his hand up, he backhanded Sora so hard that the younger boy hit his head on the staircase.

Sephiroth walked past Sora and started to ascend up the stairs with nothing more than a passing glance. "Bring your tainted mind together and let us continue on your quest." he said as he kept walking up the stairs. Sora groaned and held his now bleeding head. He glared at Sephiroth's retreating form and slowly got up. The small head wound made his vision swim. Gathering what little sanity he had left, Sora quickly followed the older male before he was left. He couldn't help but pout a bit as he walked behind Sephiroth. The man didn't need to slap him. His cheek was still stinging from the hit and it was starting to give him a headache.

It seemed that Sephiroth was ignoring his presence since the male walked into the portal to the Overworld without a world. Sora quickly followed and looked around once they were by the familiar columns of the Coliseum. Sora walked out first and quickly looked around for their mode of transportation. He saw the dark Gummi ship far off to the side behind some rubble. He grinned and tapped into the communicator. "Hey. Anyone home?" Sora said into the headset. Their was static across the line before getting an answer. "Vatari here. Yes I can here you." the faint tired voice of their chauffeur said. Sora didn't get a chance to say anything as Sephiroth asked if their was anyone important was in the area.

The voice on the other side of the line sighed heavily. "No. There are two key blades in the area that would help you. They are called the Guardian Soul and Hero's Crest." Sora and Sephiroth looked at each other. Taking of his keychain, Sora picked off the Guardian Soul and waved back and forth. "We have the Guardian Soul. How do we get the other one?" Sora asked as they walked out the shadows and to the entrance of the Coliseum. Sora was about to get an answer but blinked once he heard his voice being called. Hercules and Meg landed in front of them, having rode on Pegasus' back. Hercules smiled at Sora and shook his hand. "Hello Sora! It has been a long time since we've seen you!" he said happily. Meg nodded and gave Sora a pat on the head.

Sora blinked in surprise as he was remembered so easily. He quickly turned off the communicator before giving a smile. He had to put on his act like once before. "Herc! Meg! Pegasus! Its good to see you as well."he said before laughing as Pegasus licked his cheek. Hercules nodded and looked at Sephiroth. He never saw clothes like that before on anyone. "Whos your friend?" Meg asked as she put her hands on her hips. Sora rubbed the back of his head in his old fashion before looking at Sephiroth. "Oh. This is my friend, Sephiroth. He's been helping me look for my friends." he said calmly. Hercules nodded before extending a hand to Sephiroth to shake.

Sephiroth stared at the gesture and shook Hercules swiftly. He was not one to make friends and be 'friendly'. Hercules gave a nod to Sephiroth before turning to Sora. "Well I hope you plan to fight in the Colliseum."he said before patting Pegasus on the neck and leading him to a shady spot to rest. Meg gave both of them a look. She could tell that was something was off. The smile seemed so fake.

"Look kid. I don't know what your up to. Plus your friends, Donald and Goofy came here a few days ago. So your kind of behind." she said calmly behind turning to go inside the Coliseum. Sora looked shocked that Meg could see right through his act. He had forgotten how sharp Meg was. Sephiroth seemed to be ignoring the whole thing, taking in surrounding and probably pointing out potential threats. It seemed that he had already picked out Hercules as one of those threats. Sora tried to save himself by laughing and waving his hand. "I'm not up to anything. But I'll probably catch up to one of them sooner or later." he said. Meg only gave a look before walking over to Hercules and started to talk to him.

Sephiroth looked down at Sora and could see the tiny beginnings of panic starting to rise through in. He put a hand on Sora's head which surprised the young key blade wielder. "Do not let other see what you are planning. Everyone is not obvious and stupid. You will find people like that women who will see right through and possibly try to stop you." he said calmly before removing his hand. Sora blinked and looked up at Sephiroth who didn't look at him but went into the Coliseum instead. Standing alone for a moment, Sora processed these words that were giving to him.

He had to be more careful. Meg was like Roxas in a way. The only difference is that she didn't know what exactly he was up to. Sora sighed and knew that he had to tried to keep a piece of his old self to make everyone believe he had not changed. It was the only way of not making unnecessary kills and letting word get out of what he was doing. Sora let out a breath and closed his eyes. He repeated a silent mantra to himself in his head before feeling himself relax and get back to the way he used to be before his insanity gripped him. "Hey! Sephiroth! Wait up!" he shouted, dashing after the man he was traveling with.

It was only a matter of time before he caught to Donald and Goofy. They were the closest to him since he was only a few days behind. Hopefully luck would be on his side and they would return to the Coliseum for a surprised visit. As he entered the Coliseum to see Sephiroth conversing with Pete, his wishes had come true. Donald and Goofy were talking to Pete and introducing themselves to Sephiroth. A dark smile slipped onto Sora's face as the excitement rushed through him. His act of revenge would soon be brought out. Today would be the day that he got two traitors off his list.

S.O: I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. This is a gift from being gone for longer since I made it longer than it was originally supposed to be. Will Sora keep his façade long to exact revenge? Or will he be seen through by his two ex-friends and defeated? It will be all explained in the next chapter of Dark Kingdom.

Review!


End file.
